1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door of a vehicle, and more particularly to a door structure of vehicle adapted to install a pushing member in a door to reduce a damage to sides of a passenger during side collision of a vehicle, thereby providing a maximum safety to the passenger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a vehicle is equipped with a door hinged to a body of the vehicle for a passenger to get in and out of the vehicle and the door 10 is manufactured as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 with an outer panel 11 and an inner panel 12. The inner panel 12 is attached with a trim material 13 as inside material, which is then assembled with an arm rest 14 of protruding shape and the arm rest 14 is attached thereunder with a door pocket 15 for accommodating less voluminous small stuffs.
Meanwhile, the door 10 is so manufactured as to reinforce a structural strength to provide a safety to a passenger when a vehicle is laterally collided. In other words, an inner space formed by the outer panel 11 and the inner panel 12 is arranged with a reinforcing member 16 which is vertically attachable along a horizontal direction of the door 10, as illustrated in FIG. 3. The reinforcing member 16 vertically arranged along the horizontal direction of the door 10 serves to absorb an external shock applied from the door 10 when a vehicle is side-collided and to reduce deformation of the door 10, thereby promoting safety of a passenger.
However, there is a problem in that, even when the vehicle is equipped with the reinforcing member 16 at the door 10, some safety regulations regarding the sides of the upper torso of a passenger during a side collision of a vehicle (a European regulation limiting to within 42 mm of a deformation relative to a side of a dummy corresponding to ribs of a human body during a side collision of a vehicle) cannot be fully satisfied. This is because a two-panel door comprised of an outer panel 11 and an inner panel 12 is essentially compressed into a single-panel door instantaneously by the shock force created by a side impact collision. The resulting single-panel door transmits the shock force of the side impact collision directly to the upper torso of a passenger.
In other words, there is a limit in satisfying the related regulations by reducing injuries to the human body according to reinforcement of structural strength to the door 10. There is a need to satisfy the related regulations by reducing injuries to the human body during side collision of a vehicle through other countermeasures outside of the reinforcement of the structural strength and to promote safety to the passenger as well.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a door structure of a vehicle adapted to transmit a mild shock first to a passenger before a two-panel door is transformed to a one-panel door by shock during a side collision of a vehicle, pushing the position of the passenger, such that a further stronger shock thereafter cannot reach the human body directly thereby reducing injury to the passenger.
In accordance with the objection of the prevent invention, there is provided a door structure of a vehicle, the structure comprising:
a main body unit frontly opened at an inner side surface of an outer panel at the door;
a bent side wall unit extended from a periphery of the main body unit to form a predetermined space;
a pushing member integrally formed with a flange unit extended from the bent side wall unit and bent outwardly, so as to face the torso of a passenger.